1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain guide mechanism for guiding a chain, and more particularly to a chain guide mechanism for a timing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional chain guide mechanism for a timing system is disposed in an engine room of an automobile in order to guide a chain that travels between sprockets by sliding against the chain while maintaining a chain tension at an appropriate level (see Japanese Patent Application Publication H10-89428, for example).
As shown in FIG. 11, the conventional chain guide 500 includes a slack side guide (a swinging guide) 510 that is attached swingably to an engine block (not shown) serving as an attachment subject on a slack side of a chain travel line, and a tension side guide (a fixed guide) 520 that is fixed to the engine block on a tension side of the chain travel line.